heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamworld 4
Haku:You two are idiots!! Now where's the other captain? Uchiha:You mean me? Unodarando: And co-captain!! to herself:Man these dumbasses will be easy to kill and easy to manipulate. Avery:Hi thier Unodarando long time no see! Unodarando:Well well if it isn't The Student Body President how's it been? Avery:It's been great...you've grown physically a lot in what two years? Unodarando:yeah! Yume:Who are they Mr.hero? Avery:They'er the Shirahoshi duo Unodarando and Uchiha! Uchiha:Your still annoying you dun.... Gai:Master Avery-sensei help meeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gai was being chased by Aoi and Masaki. Gai crashed into the Group of captains. Sand was flung everywhere Avery helped up Aoi, Masaki, Unodarando, Yume and Haku. Gai got his head stuck in the sand. Avery helped him up as well. to herself:Oh great more rejects! Avery:Are you guys okay? Gai:i'm sooooooo sorry Master Avery-sensei!!1 Sorry sorry so sorry!!! Please forgive me!!! Aoi:that hurt and where do you get off leaving training aAvery!? Uno:Hey Blue I see you grown too! Aoi:Unodarando? So your in the tournament too? Uchiha:Yes we're in the tourna...... Sarah:Hey Avery what are you doning Here!? Avery:Huh is that the little lamb herself Sarah Le Rue? Avery hugged The Blonde as hard as he could! Sarah:So do you like the beach!? Avery:Yeah it's fine I guess I really don't like sand...wait doesn't your father own the Dreamland Beaches? Sarah:He sure does! Avery:Oh I see now! Masaki:Huh what do you see!? Avery:This Tournament is made up of Newbs..If that's the case then that means each team has children of ex-winners! to herself:He's more intelligent then he acts I have to keep my eye on him. Avery:Please don't stare. Haku:So all of the captains Except Polar star is standing right here? Sarah:Oh right Avery your dad wanted me to give you this! Avery:What a letter? I'll read it aloud. over voice>>"Hey son if your reading this then that means Sarah gave you my letter telling you that the tournament starts today bye now!!" Avery:Just like dad to do something like this..so he's running the pony show? What a drag!! The world changed as Avery finished his sentence. The world was now a stadium filled with people and water and 'D' Jackson stod in the middle of the ring with a mic. D:Who ready to rummbleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!????????? Avery:Not me! D:Fuck you and lets introduce the teams!! Avery:Bitch! D:Everyone ignore my son and now lets hear those team's name! First we have the team that's mean Teeeeeeeeeeeam Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!! Team Green's members are Avery Vulcan, Xena Vicaris and Gii Krone!! A.V.:What a drag. Xena:Lets win this okay guys!! Gii:Yeah we'll win this easily!! D:Next we have a tean full of Newbs!! Give it up for Team Big Bang!!!!!!!!!!!!! The members include Avery Jackson, Aoi O'Muramasa and Gai Shinigami!!!!!!!! Gai:We'll have lots of fun! Aoi:Shut up please? D:Thrid we have Team DayDream with thier only member Yume!! Yume:Hi ya'll! D:Last but not least Team Uchiwa!!!!! oh and Team Star..I really don't want to talk any more so lets start!! Our first match is Yume Verses Avery Jackson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Truth™ Category:Story